Long Kiss GoodBye
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Por escolha da Vila, ele teria de casar com outra. Ela, incorfomada, saiu correndo, não teve tempo de dizer nada. A última coisa que acontecera, fora um beijo. Um longo beijo de adeus.
1. Não vá embora

**Long Kiss Goodbye – GaaIno **

Não falava, não comia não se mexia. Estava estática no mesmo lugar fazia três horas. Ainda não conseguia digerir as palavras do seu namorado, ou melhor, ex-namorado.

**Flash Back On **

Já conversavam havia uns tempos estavam se dando tão bem até o momento. Realmente pareciam estar felizes. Por mais que isso fosse estranho para o Sabaku, ele aparentava, evidentemente, estar muito feliz ao lado da Yamanaka. Isso fora até o momento em que Gaara teve de contar sobre as escolhas do país do Vento.

- Ino...

- Diga! – disse sorrindo

- Olha, não vou te enrolar! Serei bem direto!

- Hum... – olhou-o confusa

- Ino, como sou o Kazekage, decidiram que eu teria de me casar...

- Sério?! – questionou, já estando certa de que a noiva seria ela.

- Mas... Mas eu não poderei me casar com alguém de fora da Vila! – abriu o jogo de uma vez. Claro, já não estava se sentindo feliz. Mas também não tinha nenhuma angústia. Estava com sua "cara de paisagem"

- C-como? – perguntou incrédula. Como não poderia se casar com alguém que não fosse de Suna? Namoravam há tanto tempo...

- Suna pediu para que eu me casasse com alguém de lá... – respondeu.

- Quem seria a noiva? – perguntou-lhe com voz chorosa.

- Matsuri... Mas... Ino...

- Mas o quê? – gritou, já querendo ir embora.

- Eu me caso com ela, mas eu sempre venho aqui para te visitar! Poderíamos ser bons amigos, não? – agora fora ele que questionava a garota.

- Grandes amigos? Como eu faria isso Gaara? Como eu olharia para a sua cara, sabendo que está casado com a pessoa que eu mais odeio nesse mundo, e ainda por cima que já fomos namorados? – gritava aos prantos, a loira.

- Ino... – sussurrou, aproximando-se da loira. Deu-lhe um beijo, que fora o último para o casal. Um longo beijo de adeus. O beijo terno e carinhoso se misturara com as lágrimas de Ino.

Após se separarem a Yamanaka já não estava lá, havia ido embora, para não ouvir mais nada, e poder achar que era só um pesadelo. Queria fugir daquela realidade. Corria para um lugar qualquer. Chegou a uma clareira e ficou lá... Esperando o tempo passar...

**Flash Back Off**

- Grandes amigos... Tsc... – sussurrou para si mesma, deixando mais uma lágrima rolar pela sua face. – Agora só me falta vir atrás de mim para pedir desculpas...

"_Quanto tempo antes de nos ver outra vez?"  
O que me fez pensar que  
Você estava dizendo que com uma expressão agradável?  
Eu finjo que não há nada me incomodando  
Eu vou ouvir até amanhã como você dar desculpas  
Porque eu quero que sejamos ligados  
_  
- Ino? – perguntou uma amiga da loira, Sakura.

- Sakura! O que faz aqui?

- Estava passando e te vi aqui, sozinha! Diga-me, o que houve?

- O Gaara... Terminou comigo... Porque terá de se casar com... A Matsuri... – respondeu ainda indignada pelo fato de seu amado ter de se casar com outra.

- Ino... Sinto muito... – lamentou a rosada – Mas, Ino-chan, tente achar outro homem que possa te fazer feliz. O Sai, por exemplo, ele sempre te amou! Por que não dá chances a ele? Tente ser feliz com ele... – disse, tentando consolá-la

- Sakura, não precisa tentar me animar! Vou tentar ser feliz sem Gaara, sem nenhum homem na minha vida, só minha família e meus amigos... Ele já disse adeus... Então... Posso contar com a sua ajuda para esquecê-lo? – questionou

- Claro que te ajudo, mas creio que isso será impossível! – disse

- Obrigada, Sakura! – agradeceu dando um sorriso forçado, pois, mesmo com a ajuda da amiga, ainda estava magoada.

Ino saiu da clareira e foi andar, acabou encontrando Shikamaru, obviamente, acompanhado com Temari.

- Ino... Pode chorar. Não se faça de forte, quando não está! – comentou Shikamaru, que, provavelmente, já estava sabendo da notícia.

- Lágrimas derramadas por alguém que não pôde continuar um relacionamento não é digno! Serei o mais forte que posso Shikamaru! – disse a ele.

_Eu nem quero ver seu rosto ao longo do rio Meguro mais  
No desenvolvimento virá de presente, meu telefone celular danças  
Se é apenas um adeus, eu quero esquecê-lo  
" Segure firme minha mão", mas "Eu quero desaparecer em algum lugar"  
Qualquer hora que você está falando demais você não pareceu notar  
Eu deixo você ver que "chorar" um pouco, fingindo ser forte  
Como bem fez essas lágrimas trabalhar com você?  
_  
"Por que eu te amo? Digo que te odeio, mas talvez esse seja meu jeito de dizer que te amo... Eu quero te ver, eu quero te abraçar, te beijar, eu te quero para mim de novo Gaara!" – Só conseguia pensar nisso desde a hora em que ele terminou... Isso que dá namorar o Kazekage! Ino tinha quase certeza de que não conseguiria mais vê-lo constantemente. Talvez, só quando tivesse missões onde seriam realizadas em relação à Suna. Ou também quando Shikamaru fosse à outra Vila com Temari, e para não ficar sozinha, fosse junto.

Pelo fato de Ino ter saído correndo, não pôde pedir nada a Gaara, não pôde nem ao menos dizer adeus. A única coisa de que teve oportunidade fora o beijo do Kazekage. No fundo, a única coisa que ela queria falar a ele agora era para não ir embora. Mas o orgulho não permitia.

_Apesar de "eu querer amá-lo" à minha maneira, ele preenche-me, mas eu não posso vê-lo  
Eu só tenho a sensação de que eu nunca vou te ver de novo ...  
Eu quero te dizer isso, mas eu não consigo encontrar as palavras certas  
Talvez tudo bem se eu mentir, mas não posso mesmo dizer: "Não vá embora"  
_

Agora completaria um ano desde que Gaara e Ino terminaram o namoro. Agora, o Kazekage já estava casado com Matsuri. Porém, Ino ainda não esquecera o rapaz. Ainda era apaixonada por ele. Lembrava, perfeitamente, de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Da sua voz, da cara de asno quando dava risada, daqueles olhos verdes-água e, principalmente, do quanto a sua personalidade era chata. Mas mesmo assim, o amava. Talvez, o que a fazia continuar a amá-lo eram, mesmo, os defeitos... Como Ino queria ver Gaara novamente!

_A estranha voz que ele tem quando ele espirra  
A asneira cara que ele tem quando ele ri  
Seu hábito de esfregar os olhos quando ele não consegue parar de suar  
Não importa como você olhar para ele, sua personalidade é chato  
_

Apesar das diferenças, ambos, ainda se amavam. Ele frio, indiferente, tímido talvez. Ela sorridente, otimista, extrovertida. Ele ruivo de olhos verdes. Ela loira de olhos azuis. Tantas características incompatíveis. Tanto físicas, como psicológicas. Ela sempre sorrindo. Ele, quando – raramente – sorri, é um sorriso sem sentimentos, que até chega a ser irritante. 

Nossos estilos não são semelhantes em todos os aspectos  
Ele é tímido inutilmente, um pouco de mau gosto  
O sorriso que ele tem quando se encontra é irritante  
Imaginei que há tempos atrás, ela suga

**Ino POV's On **

Eu estava dormindo tranquilamente, quando o – maldito – telefone tocou. Acordei e fui a passos vagarosos a ele. Atendi.

- Alô?

- _Ino? _– perguntou uma voz, que para mim parecia conhecida.

- Quem é? – questionei completamente confusa.

- _Não se lembra mais de seu ex-namorado? _

- G-Gaara?

- _Eu mesmo, Ino-chan! _

- Você não foi um namorado, Gaara! Você foi apenas mais um na minha vida, com qual perdi muito meu tempo! – disse já impaciente.

- _Hunf. Sei! Bom, liguei para você, pois Temari me pediu. Ela pediu para que visse aqui ao casamento dela com Shikamaru, mas que você chegasse uns dias mais cedo! Não sei o motivo, mas disse que é importante. _

_-_ Certo... – e desliguei.

Okay posso ter dito aquilo, mas Gaara, com toda a certeza, não foi um qualquer na minha vida. Foi com ele que passei os melhores momentos da minha vida, e até hoje foi o melhor dos namorados que tive...

Ainda eram 6h da manhã. Porém permaneci acordada, afinal, tinha combinado treinar com Chouji.

No treino, não prestei atenção e por fim, acabei com vários ferimentos. Nada muito grave. Somente alguns arranhões e cortes. Por que não prestei atenção? Porque eu estava pensando em... Gaara!

_  
Eu simplesmente não tinha um namorado na época  
Foi apenas uma relação para mim para matar o tempo com você  
Essas são as desculpas que eu disse aos meus amigos  
Não há nenhuma maneira que eu o perseguia... Hein?_Hoje estou saindo para ir à Suna, daqui 1 semana será o casamento da Temari e Shikamaru. Serei madrinha do Shika... Como o pedido, estou indo alguns dias antes... Dois dias de viagem... Chegarei lá com cinco dias de antecedência.

**Ino POV's Off**

Ino corria em direção à Suna. Alguns inimigos apareciam pelo caminho, mas nada que a Yamanaka não pudesse resolver.

Como previsto, chegou à outra Vila em dois dias. Foi recepcionada pela amiga, Temari, e pelo seu ex-companheiro de equipe, Shikamaru.

_- _Shika-kun, vou conversar com a Ino, em particular, okay? – perguntou, olhando-o

- Certo... Mas não demorem! Temos de avisar ao Kazekage a chegada de Ino! – disse o moreno

As duas assentiram e saíram para conversar. O que seria tão importante para Temari, que chegara ao ponto de chamar Ino dias antes do casamento? Andaram até uma mansão, onde moravam Temari, Gaara e Kankurou, adentraram o local e foram ao quarto da kunoichi de Suna.

- O que houve Tema-chan? – questionou curiosa

- O Gaara... Anda muito estranho! – respondeu

- Gaara... Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou

- Sim, sim! Tenho uma novidade que provavelmente irá gostar! – disse sorrindo abertamente

- Hum... Fiquei curiosa! – comentou

- Estou grávida de um mês! E gostaria que fosse madrinha do bebê! – falou à Ino

- Claro que sim Tema-chan! – respondeu entusiasmada.

- Bom... Era praticamente isso! Agora vamos falar com Gaara!

- Certo... – assentiu e proferiu alguns murmúrios inaudíveis.

Bateram na porta do Kazekage, mas este não respondera nada. Ainda batiam na porta e nada...

_Ele tenta convencer-me com piadas chatas  
E eu estou cansado de falar dele sem parar  
Eu sempre trancado para fora, e agora eu estou batendo_Ouvia-se uma discussão. Um choro. Temari e Ino não agüentaram mais e abriram a porta sem ter permissão. Encontraram uma Matsuri com a face lavada em lágrimas e um Gaara estressado.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou a irmã do ruivo

- Nada. – respondeu indiferente – Vejo que já chegou aqui, Ino! – olhou-a de soslaio e depois dera um sorriso de canto, imperceptível.

- Sim... – disse – Bom, já estou de saída...

O que será que aconteceu entre Gaara e Matsuri? Eles não estavam casados? Não viviam em paz, como um marido e uma mulher? Qual seria o motivo da discussão? Eram essas as perguntas que estavam na mente da Yamanaka. No fundo, estava feliz por aquela discussão. Mas será que seria o certo estar feliz? Talvez sim... Pois fora Matsuri que entrara na vida de Gaara e não deixara que o relacionamento, de Ino e o Sabaku, prosseguisse.

Ainda o amava isso era evidente. Então, ao sair daquela sala, um sorriso foi despertado em seus lábios. Depois de tantos namorados que substituíram Gaara, Ino percebeu que só o ruivo poderia fazê-la feliz. Mas, talvez, não o teria de novo.

_Apesar de "eu querer amá-lo" à minha maneira, ele preenche-me, mas eu não posso vê-lo  
Eu só tenho a sensação de que eu nunca vou te ver de novo...  
Eu quero te dizer isso, mas eu não consigo encontrar as palavras certas  
Talvez tudo bem se eu mentir, mas não posso mesmo dizer: "Não vá embora"  
_

O dia do casamento chegara. Enfim, um final feliz para alguém. Shikamaru e Temari agora seriam um casal. Teriam uma família.

Ino passara toda a cerimônia emocionada, afinal, seu melhor amigo e sua ex-cunhada estavam se casando. Mas mesmo assim, não deixara de ficar observando Gaara. Estava sozinho. Onde estaria Matsuri? Não fora convidada? Claro que fora convidada, Temari considerava-a uma amiga, e acima de tudo era a esposa de seu irmão. Mas por que não estava lá?

A cerimônia havia se encerrado. Agora foram a um salão de festas. Todos cumprimentando os noivos. Todos felizes e sorrindo. Felizes e sorrindo até a hora em que se ouve um grito. Grito de um homem. De dor.

Ino correra até o local de onde se ouvira o grito. O que havia acontecido? Quem fora machucado? Assim que chegara, pôde ver Gaara caindo. Sangue... Sangue escorria pelo seu peito. A loira correu até o Kazekage e pegou em sua mão.

- Ino... – sussurrou

- Gaara! O que houve? – perguntou

- Não sei... Ino... Eu te amo! – murmurou o rapaz.

- Eu também Gaara! Eu também! – gritou desesperada.

Com o resto de forças que lhe restavam, selou os lábios da Yamanaka. Novamente um beijo longo. Um último beijo, talvez...

- Ino... Esqueça-me! – disse Gaara – Mas não esqueça que eu te amo! – completou. Dito isso os seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

- Gaara! Gaara! – gritava Ino, mas era em vão. O Kazekage já não estava mais ali.

Quem fora o responsável por aquilo? Cravar uma faca no peito do Kage era muita ousadia, não? Aí sim Ino começou a relacionar os fatos. Primeiro: A briga. Segundo: O não comparecimento. Terceiro: A morte. Conclusão: Matsuri!

Os dedos ainda estavam entrelaçados. Ino não o esqueceria.

_Quando nossas mãos se separarem  
Você vai esquecer algum dia?  
Sobre mim  
_

- Mandem procurar por Matsuri! – gritou Ino – Tema-chan, Shika-kun, desculpem, mas não poderei ser madrinha do filho de vocês!

- Por quê? – perguntou Temari confusa e temerosa com que Ino poderia fazer.

- Porque não posso deixar que Gaara viva sozinho! – dito isso, pegou a faca cravada no peito do amado e cravou em seu peito. Assim, em um único baque caiu ao lado do Sabaku.

Suas mãos ainda juntas e seus dedos entrelaçados ainda permaneciam ali. Aquilo, talvez, significava que nunca se esqueceriam, e que agora poderiam viver uma história de amor em paz e eternamente felizes.

Pela segunda vez... A segunda vez acontecera a mesma coisa... Apenas um beijo! Um longo beijo de adeus! Ino não conseguira dizer "Não vá embora!" ao seu amado. Agora, talvez, não por falta de tempo, mas sim, porque também estaria indo com ele.

_Apesar de "eu querer amá-lo" à minha maneira, ele preenche-me, mas eu não posso vê-lo  
Eu só tenho a sensação de que eu nunca vou te ver de novo...  
Eu quero te dizer isso, mas eu não consigo encontrar as palavras certas  
Talvez tudo bem se eu mentir, mas não posso mesmo dizer: "Não vá embora_"


	2. Esclarecendo dúvidas

**Esclarecendo dúvidas. **

Procurar por Matsuri? Por quê? Temari não entendeu nada do que a amiga lhe dissera. Não conseguia raciocinar diante daquela cena. Já Shikamaru conseguiu relacionar os fatos.

- Problemática, faça o que Ino pediu! – disse

- Mas... Por quê? – perguntou confusa – O que Matsuri tem a ver com a morte de Gaara?

- Pense um pouco, problemática! – falou – Primeiro vocês viram a briga. Agora me diga... Por que Matsuri não veio, sendo que nós a convidamos?

- Hum... – pensou um pouco – Matsuri... Briga... Não veio... Morte... Ela matou o Gaara! – gritou desesperada

- Até que enfim! – suspirou – Mande procurar por Matsuri!

Em um lugar da Vila...

Matsuri corria desesperada, temendo ser encontrada pelos guardas de Suna. Pois já haviam descoberto. Suas mãos ainda sujas de sangue de Gaara faziam com que ela lembrasse perfeitamente o começo de toda aquela confusão.

**Flash Back On **

Ouvia-se uma discussão. Um choro.

Dentro da sala...

- Diga-me que é mentira! Diga-me que não ama mais a Yamanaka! – gritava Matsuri, aos prantos

- Não é mentira... Eu casei com você porque fui obrigado! Mas se eu pudesse, eu casaria com a Ino! – respondeu no mesmo tom

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho? – perguntou, indignada

- Não está satisfeita por eu ser o seu marido? – retrucou

- Não! Você não me ama, Gaara!

- Não mesmo!

Nessa hora a porta fora aberta por Ino e Temari.

**Flash Back Off **

- Tudo porque você não me amava... – murmurou a garota

**Flash Back On **

Matsuri adentra no salão de festas discretamente. Sem chamar atenção, aproximou-se de Gaara.

- Desculpe... Gaara! Eu fui idiota de ter discutido com você... Afinal, não tem como eu mudar seus sentimentos pela Ino... – sussurrou.

Gaara nada disse. Só ficou ali, parado. Matsuri finge ir dar um abraço no ruivo. Quando chega perto o suficiente, crava a faca no peito do Kazekage e sai correndo para algum lugar do salão que não possa ser vista.

O Sabaku grita. Ino se aproxima e segura à mão dele. Um beijo. A Yamanaka crava a faca em seu próprio peito. Assim, cai ao lado de Gaara. A última coisa que Matsuri pudera ver foi que as mãos ainda estavam juntas, depois saiu em disparada para um lugar afastado de Suna.

**Flash Back Off**

Os guardas já haviam sido avisados. Todos estavam atrás da "assassina". Alguns procuravam por ela e os outros bloqueavam todas as saídas de Suna.

No dia seguinte, no pôr-do-sol, os corpos de Ino e Gaara foram cremados. Temari e Shikamaru ficaram com um pouco das cinzas de cada um. Para que as cinzas fossem misturadas e jogadas ao vento. Em Konoha e Suna. O resto das cinzas foi deixado em recipientes, assim sendo guardados dentro de um só "túmulo". Que tinha gravado os nomes Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Gaara e uma frase: "Não vá embora". A única que nenhum dos dois proferiu em nenhum momento.

Poucos dias depois, Matsuri fora encontrada. Muitos queriam condená-la à morte. Mas Temari, compreensiva, não permitiu. Só fez com que a moça trabalhasse pelo resto de sua vida em serviços públicos.


End file.
